una visita inesperada
by Danybel
Summary: el resultado de montones de cafeina y falta de sueño Yaoi. oneshot


_Bueno, esto es el resultado de que no halla dormido nada en todo el día, que sea más de medio día y este completamente sola en una ciudad que no conozco._

_Damas y caballos, ahora les presento con todo mi….ok, corazon no porque no lo consigo así que… con todo mi pie este fic._

_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece…..ni siquiera la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo esto._

_Advertencias: es yaoi. Punto. Más nada. O necesitan mas? Bien, es yaoi, y yaoi, y mas yaoi, protagonizando a dos de mis personajes…no ya va, Envy no sale….aja! protagonizando a dos rubios bellos. Y además, es AU….donde pasa todo lo que quiero que pase…….jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja ah! Y so tiene errores ortograficos y faltas de acentos es porque mi computadora no tiene nada de eso, no saben lo que me costo buscar una __ñ……………_

_Después de tantas bobadas, ahora si comienza el fic, uu no sirvo para títulos así que lo llamaremos……………._

**Una visita inesperada.**

Ahí estaba, de nuevo haciéndolo, pensando en el, recordándolo en todo momento, regañándose a si mismo por su estupidez. Suspiro pasándose la mano humana por el cabello, suelto y mojado que caía por su espalda, ahora revuelto entre sus dedos, goteando sobre sus hombros. Suspiro de nuevo tomo la toalla y se la coloco en la cintura y salio del baño, directo a su habitación. Momentos después de estar vestido y justo cuando iba a comenzar a peinarse, alguien toco a la puerta.

- quien es?- pregunto Edward tomando el cepillo.

-tu hermano, quien mas?- contesto la voz de Alphonse del otro lado de la madera- solo quería decirte que tenemos visitas, así que apresúrate.

No quiso preguntar quien era, y realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, siguió en lo suyo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para peinarse como era debido, tomando cada hebra de cabello y acomodándola en su sitio antes de tomar la siguiente, hasta que volvió a sonar la puerta.

-dame un momento mas Alphonse aun no estoy listo- grito en dirección a la puerta, para luego seguir en lo suyo.

- y que tal si no fuese Alphonse?- dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación sin permiso.

-RUSSELL!- grito Edward lanzando el cepillo al otro lado de la habitación- que haces aquí?

- pues, Fletcher y yo pasábamos por aquí y me dijo que vinieramos a visitarlos, y eso hicimos- Russell sonrió y camino hasta donde se encontraba el otro- por lo visto creciste

-me estas diciendo que soy tan pequeño que puedes pasar sobre mi!- chillo Edward enojado.

-no creo que quiera pasar sobre, sino estar sobre ti- luego de decir esto, Russell salio del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Edward.

Este, al entender lo que el otro había dicho se sonrojo furiosamente y sin poder articular palabra alguna salio de su cuarto, esperando un momento para calmar su mente y poder aparecer frente a Russell, aquel que robaba sus sueños, como si no hubiese dicho nada en absoluto, o mas bien, como si no hubiese aparecido en ningún momento. En la sala, sentados en el sofá estaban Alphonse y Fletcher hablando, Edward se pregunto

(pasado) donde estaría el mayor de los Trigham, aclarándose su duda momentos después al verlo salir de la cocina.

-hola Edward- dijo Fletcher levantándose acercándose a el, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo para que se sentara también en el sofá- vamos, acompáñanos estamos hablando de cómo Al recupero su cuerpo.

-vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Al sonriendo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-entonces vamos a salir- dijo de nuevo Fletcher- los cuatro juntos.

-yo no tengo ganas de salir- dijeron ambos hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo.

-Al, tu quieres salir?- pregunto Fletcher ignorando a los otros mas.

-claro, por que no?- Alphonse se levanto de su asiento sonriendo- si ustedes quieren, no vallan, aquí hay mucho que hacer, como por ejemplo, limpiar la sala. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, los dos menores salieron corriendo uno tras el otro entre risa, dejando a Edward solo con Russell.

-yo no limpio nada- dijo el de ojos dorados lanzándose al sofá- si quieres, hazlo tu.

-no gracias- Russell lo imito y se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron varios momentos en silencio total, un silencio incomodo, y según Edward, muy tenso, cada vez que volteaba podía ver el perfil perfecto de Russell, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque este viraba el rostro y le observaba, sonreía y lo hacia sonrojar, era un juego bastante fastidioso.

-ya basta- dijo Russell levantándose- no me aguanto mas el jueguito de las miraditas- Edward estaba anonadado, observándolo- Edward, te amo – a este punto la boca de Elric estaba abierta y sus ojos parecían platos- desde hace tiempo que lo se y no dejo de pensar en ti.

Sin previo aviso, Russell se apodero de los labios del otro en un beso, Edward tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, recibiendo con gusto el beso, mientras se levantaba, quedando su cuerpo completamente pegado al otro. Russell tomo a Edward por el cuello, acercándolo mas, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar a su boca, el cual fue concedido al instante, Edward lo tomo de la cintura, abrazándolo, ambas bocas siendo exploradas, ambas lenguas jugueteando entre ellas, teniendo que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, y en esa misma posición, ambos sonrieron.

-yo también te amo Russell- dijo Edward levantando la mirada encontrándole la plateada mirada del otro- y también desde hace mucho tiempo.

-y por que esperamos tanto para decirlo?

- por que teníamos miedo- dijo Edward abrazándolo mas fuerte sin cortar las miradas- miedo al rechazo.

-ya no hay miedo alguno- Russell sonrió- verdad?

-verdad- Edward se separo de el con dificultad- ven, sígueme- sin esperar respuesta, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo subir las escaleras- otra cosa- dijo sonriendo, frete a la puerta de su cuarto- no quiero…- fue cortado por un ligero beso de Russell y una sonrisa del mismo.

Abrió la puerta y ambos chicos entraron, Russell no espero ni un momento antes de comenzar a besarlo, con pasión, con amor, con lujuria, y Edward respondía a sus caricias, Russell coloco ambas manos en el abello de Edward, soltando, para luego ponerlas en su rostro, mientras Edward las posicionaba en su cintura, acariciando por sobre la ropa todo lo que podía, teniendo que separarse por la falta de aire, para luego volver al ataque y seguir besándose. Edward comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Russell, sin cortar el beso, hasta tenerla completamente desabotonada, las manos de Russell ahora paseaban por debajo de la franelilla que Ed estaba utilizando, acariciando su pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas, haciéndolo gemir en su boca el beso se rompió, lo que ambos aprovecharon, faltos de aire, para quitar esas ropas que estorbaban, lanzando ambas, camisa y franelilla, al suelo.

Edward se movió un poco para atrás y cayo de espaldas a la cama, aprovechando, Russell se monto sobre el, una pierna a cada costado, y comenzó a besarlo, el flequillo largo rozaba la frente de Ed, haciéndole cosquillas. Russell comenzó a bajar, besando el cuello, mordiéndolo, saboreándolo, escuchando a todos los gemidos de su acompañante, los cuales lo hacían excitar, más de lo que ya podía haber estado. Siguió bajando, ahora por el pecho, acariciando el abdomen, para luego subir una de las manos y apretar con ella la tetilla derecha, mientras que con su boca chupaba y saboreaba y mordía la izquierda, haciendo gemir mas alto aun al pequeño rubio bajo el, repitió lo mismo ahora cambiando posición de boca y mano, bajando luego, besando el abdomen, comenzando a desabrochar con delicadeza y cuidado el pantalón, las manos de Edward estaban en su cabeza, acariciando los platinados cabellos amarillos, alborotándolos todos.

Russell deslizo el pantalón por las piernas de Edward, acariciándolas en el acto, haciéndolo gemir, sin soltar los cabellos, luego, con destreza se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, y con mas cuidado del normal, despojo al Elric de su ropa interior, observando con gula su miembro erguido, rozándolo con sus labios de a momentos, haciendo estremecer a Ed con su aliento.

Russell, sin decir nada lamió la punta, haciendo gemir a Edward mas aun, ambas manos del de ojos de diamante se encontraban en la cintura del otro, mientras que las del Elric estaban todavía en sus cabellos, acariciándolos, incitándolo a seguir con lo que hacia. Russell comenzó a lamer toda la longitud, metiéndose lo que mas pudo en la boca, haciendo que el rubio bajo si se estremeciera de placer, succionando poco a poco y luego mas rápido y con mas fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Ed se estremecía, se tensaba y se relajaba dejando explotar su semilla en su boca.

-lo…siento Russ….- las palabras de Edward fueron cortadas por un beso, del chico ahora completamente sobre el, en cual boca saboreo su propio semen.

-no digas nada- Russell introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de Edward, este los lamió y succionó de una forma tan sensual y seductora que hizo que el miembro de Russell se excitará mas, hasta el punto en el que le dolía.

Russell se posiciono entre las piernas de Edward, separándolas, repartiendo besos por toda su extensión, sintiendo la pierna de metal fría contra su costado, con cuidado, diciéndole que se relajara, introdujo uno de los dedos recién preparado, una mueca de dolor.

-shh…relajate amor, ya veras que pasara- Edward respiro hondo y Russell comenzó a mover el dedodentro de su cuerpo, ante cada movimiento una mueca nueva aparecía en su rostro, introdujo otro dedo, haciendo mas espacio, moviéndolos en círculos, abriendo mas la cavidad de su amante, introdujo un tercer dedo y escucho como Edward gemía de placer al sentirlo moverlos dentro de el.

Ahí supo que estaba listo, retiro los dedos, Edward gruño en señal de enfado, pero su gruñido fue cambiado por un grito de dolor al sentir como era invadido por el miembro de Russell, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas inmediatamente por los labios de Russell.

Cuando Edward estuvo listo y acostumbrado a la invasión comenzó a moverse, incitando a Russell a hacer lo mismo, primero fueron a paso lento, gemidos por aquí y por allá, el paso aumento y los gemidos se volvieron mas apasionados y mas altos, las manos de Edward estaban aferradas a la espalda de Russell, y sus piernas a su cintura, ambos gemían y se besaban cuando el aire les permitía, moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, uno dentro del otro, siendo ahora uno solo, llegando ambos al clímax, gritando cada uno el nombre de su compañero, sonriendo al verse uno frete a otro, besándose, Russell saliendo del cuerpo del joven alquimista, recostándose a su lado, sonriendo.

-me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre- dijo Russell abrazando a Edward, besándole la mejilla.

-hazlo- dijo Edward de repente, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos- quédate conmigo, vive conmigo.

-Edward- Russell lo beso y luego le miro a los ojos, removiendo un mechón que le tapaba los ojos- mañana traeré mis cosas.

Ambos chicos estuvieron mirándose por varios minutos, solo sonriendo, hasta que el cansancio de la actividad realizada los golpeara de golpe, Ed se acurruco en el pecho de Russell, y este le abrazo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-te amo Edward- susurro a su oído, este se acurruco mas a su lado, y sonriendo, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**FIN**

_O valla, que cursi me quedo el final, y esto es lo que sale después de pasar tomando mucho Starbucks jajajajajajajajajajajaja en fin, espero que les guste. Ya me voy, están panado cosas buenas en la tele._

_Atte, Danybel._

_Y si les gusto, déjenme un review, sino les gusto, también déjenme para dejar de escribir cosas cuando se tiene demasiada cafeína encima._


End file.
